A Broken Dream
by Writingismypassionforever
Summary: As Sly and the gang, along with a new member, are about to defeat Penelope, they discover a dark secret about their new companion. They all, but one, are thrown into prison cells. Will Bentley finally come out with his feelings for their new member? Or will it be too late?


**_(Hello, I just want to say a few things before you read my story. First I would just like to thank you for even reading my story in the first place. It makes me happy that people are willing to read my stories. Second this is my first fanfic. Third I would love some reviews, but can they please be constructive? Thanks. And finally I was thinking of actually making this into a real story not just a few paragraphs here and there. So depending on the reviews I may or may not do that. Anyways enough with all this gibberish! You can now read away! Enjoy! Also I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters, they belong to there rightful owners. Except for Sammy, she is my original character) _**

"Ok guys we're almost there" whispered Bentley, as Sammy, Sly , and Murray, were all tip toeing, while Bentley rolled slowly on his wheel chair ,down the dark musty hall in a secret hideout,of which was owned by Bentley's ex-girlfriend, Penelope. Penelope had been working on an invention, a time machine to be exact. Except this time machine, however, was more powerful than the one that Bentley and Penelope had made several years back, or even the one La Paradox invented. When rumors got out of the powers this time machine can hold, Sly and his team figured that this was the time to strike.

Sly was worried about Bentley. Sly saw a look in Bentley's eyes that he knew very well. It was the look of fear and worry. Sly couldn't shake the feeling off, he asked Bentley every now and then if he was alright, in which Bentley's reply was "yeah I'm alright".

They all finally reached a large metal door at the end of the hall. Bentley just stared at the door, studying every single detail on it, though couldn't quite make out what the picture was. Sly put his hand on Bentley's shoulder, giving him a small nudge.

"Hey," Sly asked , "are you sure you're ready?"  
Bentley turned his head towards Sly, with a slight grin replying,  
"You bet I am"

Sly grinned back, letting Bentley's shoulder go. He looked at everyone else to see if they were ready for attack. While Bentley was hacking into the door's security system, Sly noticed something wrong about Sammy, a new recruit they had hired after a little kidnapping incident. She usually was really excited when they brought her along on heists. But not this one. She's got the same look as Bentley's, worried and scared. He wondered

"Why would Sammy be so worried?"

"Alright Sly the door is now unlocked", whispered Bentley.  
"Alright everyone ready?" asked Sly  
Everyone nodded their heads. Sly then turned to Bentley nodding his head ,signaling to open the door.  
"Well here goes nothing" whispered Bentley, as he pushed a few buttons on a keyboard. The large metal door then opened up very slowly reveling a large, dark room inside, the perfect place Bentley thought to hide a dangerous time machine.

"Let's move out" sly said as he and everyone else ran inside to the room. Sammy, however, wasn't so enthusiastic about it. As everyone got into the room the lights turned on, and the door slammed shut, echoing through the room. The room was indeed the laboratory, but there was no invention to be found.  
They then heard an evil laugh echoing through the room, alarming everyone that Penelope was some where near. A small platform from the ceiling started to lower down , with Penelope on it laughing her head off. After she was done laughing she started to talk.

" Why hello everyone, it's so good to see you all again" Said Penelope," especially you Bentley"  
Bentley had a confused look on his face, which made Penelope giggle.  
"Oh Bentley, you always did have your dumb side show, didn't you?"  
"Bentley don't listen to her" said Murray, " you're the smartest guy on the team"

"Ha smart eh?"asked Penelope, "then why didn't he know that I have had a spy on your team this whole time?"

Everyone was puzzled. Sly turned his head towards everyone, looking at the suspects.  
"Now why would someone want to be on your side, Penelope?" asked Sly.  
"Oh well maybe she just needed the money," replied Penelope,"is that what it was all about Sammy? The money?"

Bentley froze. He wheeled his wheel chair to face Sammy, with a confused expression. Sammy tried to speak but when she moved her mouth, no words came out.  
"Is it true?" Bentley whimpered," you were against us the whole time?"  
Sammy wasn't sure how to reply. But she didn't need to, the expression she held told enough. Bentley's temper rose in flames.

"Why?" yelled Bentley,"why would you do this to us?!" His voice began to rise in anger."After all that we have been through too? Why?"  
But before she could speak Penelope interrupted.

"We'll isn't it obvious Bentley? To break you dumb little fragile heart to pieces" said Penelope,"face it Bentley no one is going to love a small, pathetic, nerdy man like you in a million years!"

Just as she was saying that, tears began to swell up in his eyes. Everyone rushed for Bentley's side except for Sammy of coarse.  
"Bentley", Sammy started to say," I would nev-

"Oh save it Sammy" yelled Bentley," I'm not going to fall for your stupid pathetic worthless lies!"  
Sammy was shocked, she had never heard Bentley say that to a living being before.

She stood there motionless,trying to hold back the tears. She started to weep quietly, but ran away to an elevator by Penelope. Everyone could see her as she went up,up,up with her hands over her face slowly squatting down to the elevator floor.  
Bentley then realized something.

"What if she was telling the truth? He thought,"then that means I just blew my one and only chance"  
"Well," began Penelope," I guess you're all going to the cells." She grabbed a micro phone and called her minions to take them to her under ground cells. As they were taking them away, Murray had done some thinking. He never saw Bentley that emotional before, even after his break up with Penelope. He's never seen Sammy that way either, even while watching the Titanic. "So" he wondered," maybe they did have feelings for each other".

About an hour or so later Sly, Murray, and Bentley were in their own separate cells. Sly was sitting on the wooden bed in his cell, Murray was leaning against the cell wall with his arms folded crossly,and poor, poor Bentley was wheeled up with his face towards the wall.

"Oh come on now Bentley" said Murray, trying to lighten the mood," at least you still have us"  
"Yeah Bentley"replied Sly," Murray is right, you don't need some girl to make you happy"

There was no reply from Bentley.  
Sly and Murray gave each other glances. They both knew that Bentley did seriously love Sammy, even if he didn't show it.  
There was silence. No one talked for the longest time. Everyone kept to themselves. Sly was trying to find some way out of the cell. But the minions had taken his cane away so he couldn't just pick the lock.

Suddenly a door down the hall started to creep open. Sly could see a figure's shadow on the wall as it walked quickly towards their cells. The figure was wearing a black hooded coat. When it reached to Bentley's cell the figure lifted its hood, revealing its face. It was Sammy. Bentley turned his face but showed no expression of gratitude.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Murray.  
"Yeah what ever happened to the money huh?" Asked Sly.  
"I'm gonna bust you guys out of here" replied Sammy.  
"Why though?"  
Asked Sly still confused about the whole situation. Sammy started to put the keys in Bentley's lock.  
"Because" Bentley started" she wants us to die! That's why!" Bentley was yelling at Sammy.  
Sammy's temper began to rise in anger.

"Listen here Bentley," Sammy yelled,"I went through all sorts of trouble to get these keys for you!"  
"Whoa, guys quiet down someone's going to hear us" exclaimed Sly trying to calm them down.  
"No I won't quiet down Sly" replied Bentley ,"I won't quiet down until I get an exclamation "

"An exclamation about what?" asked Sammy.  
"About why you betrayed us!" Yelled Bentley.  
Sammy sighed. She figured she'd had to tell him sooner or later. She twisted the keys to the door cell and opened it. It gave out a load creaking noise. Bentley wheeled his chair closer to the cell door wanting to be able to hear what she's about to say.  
"Look the reason I was a spy was becau-"  
"Sammy look out!"  
yelled Murray. But it was too late. Someone had shot a bullet right at Sammy's stomach, forcing her to fall to the ground in pain. Her hand gripped on the cell door bar, the other grasping her shirt, which got soaked with blood.  
"Sammy!" Yelled Bentley, as he rushed to her side. He tried helping her up but she wouldn't budge. She was in too much pain to move.  
"Oops sorry, I missed the target" said a voice sarcastically down the hall. Bentley looked up to see who it was. Only to find it was Penelope with a pistol in her hand, the smoke still coming from the barrel of the gun.

She started to walk over by Sammy's body, and grabbed the keys from the lock hole.  
"Oh such a shame it had to end this way" said Penelope," if only you would have not fallen for Bentley's love spell, you could have that money right now and be living a happy care free live"  
Sammy wasn't listening though. She was gasping for air, while placing her hands over the gun shot wound. Poor Sammy couldn't take the pain no more. She finally let go of the door and let her head fall to the floor.

Penelope decided to put the two "lover birds" into the same cell, placing Sammy on the wooden bed, which wasn't much more comforting than the cold concrete floor.

Penelope slammed the door shut, twirling the keys around her fingers and laughing her way out the hall.  
Bentley rushed over to her side. Both Murray and Sly were against their cell bars trying to get a better look at Sammy. Bentley, ripped both his sleeves off his shirt, tied them to form a fabric bandage, and wrapped it around Sammy's gun shot wound.  
Sammy then began to whimper and cry .

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Asked Bentley in a soft caring voice.  
Sammy turned to him with red burning eyes. She lifted her hand, attempting to slap Bentley for asking such stupid question. But put it back down, when her stomach began to ache from the pain.

She whispered "I'm going to die" Bentley's expression became more serious along with his voice.  
"Listen to me Sammy" Bentley said. He grabbed a hold of her hand and held it as tight as he could."Look at me Sammy" she turned her head,"You're not going to die".  
"Bentley don't deny it you and I both know that I'm going to die!" She whimpered.  
Bentley looked down, thinking of what else to say to get her mind of the fact that she is going to die.

"Well...have you seen the new computer that just came out?" Bentley asked. Sammy shook her head.  
" I heard you can analyze any type of liquid on it and can analyze finger prints at the same time!" He proclaimed.  
Even though it hurt, Sammy managed to giggle real quietly. They talked for about thirty minutes. They talked about practically everything, new technology,video games,and even poetry. Then he couldn't wait any longer.  
"So uh you never quite told me why you did all this" Bentley pointed out.  
Sammy looked at him and told him the whole story.

She explained what had happened. She was a spy for Penelope for a long time, and this was her last task before Penelope would give her the money she had promised a year earlier. She was going to use that money to buy an apartment and live a normal happy live, away from the streets. Her last task was to gain trust from the Cooper clan and lure them to her hideout so they could be when she got more acquainted with Sly, Murray and, Bentley she realized how much she wanted to have them more than the money. She tried to make a deal with Penelope about the whole money deal but she wouldn't budge. That's why she didn't want to go on this heist in the first place. She didn't want to see her teammates get hurt.

Murray and Sly got a bit teary hearing her long speech.  
Bentley wiped the tears from his eyes. And asked her, "Well why didn't you tell us in the first place?"  
Sammy blushed when she told him the answer. "Because I didn't want you to know that I was working for the same girl that broke your heart" she explained.

Bentley smiled. He brushed her hair away from her dark blue eyes, that seemed to be sparkling. Bentley leaned forward and whispered "I would believe your story even if it did sound cheesy". Sammy giggled as she lifted his hat out of his face.

"Sammy" Bentley whispered," I'm...I'm ..." he paused for a second," sorry for everything"

"No Bentley it's my fault I should have told you what was going on first" replied Sammy , a tear streaming down her face. Bentley wiped it off, and smiled.  
"No it's not your fault, you were scared, and it's ok to be scared"  
He replied. Sammy was about to speak when she began to have stomach pains again. But this was worse than before. It hurt so bad that she began to kick and stomp her legs and feet in pain.

Bentley tried to calm her down. Giving his whole strength, trying to keep her legs from moving. When she finally settled she saw in Bentley's eyes that the time is just about up for her. Sammy wrapped her around his neck and held it tight. She began to tear up really bad now. Bentley knew what she was thinking. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. " Sammy I...I...I love you""  
She looked up at Bentley.

"I love you too"  
Bentley leaned in towards Sammy. He wiped her hair from her eyes. Their lips finally meet and they kissed. It was a rather long kiss but they didn't care. They both knew that this was going to be their final kiss. After they were done they two smiled at each other, Bentley held Sammy's head by his chest, and swayed her head humming a small little tune. Until finally Sammy let out a load sigh. He slowly laid her head back onto the wooden bed. He noticed that she had a smile on her face which made him smile and also teary,knowing that not only was she gone but was in a better place.

He looked at his hands and noticed that they had blood all over. He acted as if he could get away from them, swiping at his shirt and hands. Murray, not being able to take watching his friend like this, reached his hand in between the bars and grabbed Bentley's wheel chair.

"Bentley get ahold of yourself!"

Murray's voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the cold cement tried getting away from him but ended up falling out of his chair. Bentley laid there on his stomach motionless. Shoving his face in his messy palms.

"Hey buddy ,you ok?"asked Murray.  
No reply.  
"Come on buddy you've got to get up " Sly said.  
Still no reply. He let out a big sigh. He raised his head. He took off his glasses, and wiped away his tears. Bentley placed his head back in his hands and began to whimper. Sly and Murray tried to cheer him up the best they could, but it was no use. No matter what they tried nothing worked.

Then out of no where there was a load crash through the door. Smoke was filling in the halls and the cells.  
Everyone coughed really hard as cops started to fill the halls. Then Carmelita entered the hall, coughing and waving her arm in the smoke. She ran up to the gangs cell doors and began to open them all up.  
"Why are you here?"asked Sly surprised by her visit.

"No time to explain ring tail we've got to move now!" Yelled Carmelita as she pointed towards the way out.

One by one the cell doors slammed open and the prisoners ran out to the front entrance.

"Wait what about Sammy?"

Asked Bentley as he crawled back to his chair frantically . The walls seemed to rumble as everyone ran to the door.

"As long as you can carry her"

Replied Carmelita .  
Bentley grabbed Sammy, placed her on his lap and rushed through the door. While Bentley was carrying Sammy, her head laid on his shoulder. He looked down at her face at times and wonder "Is she really gone? She can't be gone." Even though she was dead, to Bentley she only looked as if she was in a deep sleep. At times he thought he saw her breathe, or even give a little grin.

Everyone was able to get outside safely. The whole building was up in smoke and flames. Everybody was coughing an gasping for the fresh air.  
Bentley however didn't stop. He kept going and going as if he was still in the fire,heading straight for the nearby woods

"Bentley!" Sly yelled,"where're you going?"

"Buddy come back" Murray yelled.

But Bentley didn't listen he still kept going without turning back.

Sly was about to chase after him.

"Bentley wa-"

But was stopped by Carmelita. She jumped right in front of Sly with her gun pointed at his face.

"I think it's best you stay put ring tail"  
She said sternly.

"But Bentley"

Sly replied,pointing to the tiny wheel chair figure, wheeling its way towards the woods. Carmelita just looked at him and replied.

"Bentley might just need alone time"

Bentley had finally stopped in the middle of the forest where there is a wide opening. When he got to the edge of the opening he stopped and looked around, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He checked Sammy's body to make sure there were no thorns in her skin.  
He sighed.

"Sammy" He began," I wish I would have said much more than just I love you"

His fingers began to run through her hair. He could feel the tears coming.

"I wish there was more to say than I love you" he snuffled," that phrase doesn't describe how much you mean to me."

He put his forehead up against hers as if she was still around to listen. He held their heads close. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was really gone.

"And I...I... I'm sorry for ever being mad at you" he couldn't take it much longer," I should've listen to you and not have turned you away"

He paused for a bit and looked away.

"Maybe then you would still be alive"

All of a sudden with out a reason why he raced forward. Not even paying attention where he was going. Tears were flowing down his face and dripping onto his shirt. Thorns began to appear every where. They began to poke at his skin and shell but he still went forward. Bentley then felt as if he was slowing down. When he checked his tire his wheel chair tripped over a fairly large branch on the ground sending him, Sammy and his wheel chair into the air. Crash!

Before he knew it Bentley was laying on is side on the ground. Extreme pain was stinging up his back and through his head. When he turned to find his chair he saw that Sammy was sitting on her legs picking some daises. He shook his head in confusion. Then he noticed he wasn't in the same forest he was in. The skies were a bright blue, everything seemed to be green and it just seemed so heavenly. He looked again at Sammy and realized she looked different. She had her hair in a braid with a daisy in her hair and was wearing a white sun dress that came down to her knees along with white flats. Bentley wanted to get a closer look at her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. So he used his elbows and got himself onto his feet.

"Wait a minute" Bentley thought to himself,"I'm I'm on my legs!" He was overjoyed. He pumped his into the air and gave a little "woohoo" and started to run around in circles. He couldn't believe it. He was laughing like a little kid.

"I've never seen you this happy before"

Bentley turned around to find Sammy, remembering that she was ever there.

"Sammy"he whispered as he slowly walked towards her. He slowly bent down on his knees and brushed his fingers through her hair. With teary eyes he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. She,naturally hugged him back.

"I've missed you" he whispered in her ear. She giggled

"It's only been a few hours" she replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"It still feels like forever"

"I heard what you said down there"

"Oh you...you did?"

Sammy nodded her head.

"Every word" she replied

Bentley blushed pure red. Sammy let out a small giggle.

"So where are we?" Bentley asked

Sammy letting go of the hug sat down next to him.

"If I'm correct this is heaven" she answered.  
Bentley's mouth dropped. In heaven?! Well it would explain why Bentley could walk and why Sammy was alive in the first place.

"Heaven?"asked Bentley," but then that means I'm..I'm..."  
He turned to Sammy with confused eyes. "Dead? How could I be dead?" he thought.

"Oh no you're not dead" Sammy explained," you're just having a dream"  
Bentley was still confused.  
"When you ran over that branch in the woods you hit your head on a rock ,had a concussion and blacked out."  
Bentley nodded his head, letting all the information sink in.  
"When I saw you blacked out I figured this was my chance to..." She stopped and gazed at the ground. She seated herself to where her whole body was facing Bentley . She grabbed his hands as she talked. Lifting her head little by little.

"Look you and I both know this isn't some fairy tale where everyone gets a happily ever after" she began," and I figured this would be our only chance to say good bye."

Bentley took his hand and put it on her check. He brought her closer and closer. He went for it and kissed her but more passionately. He let his hands wander down her neck and spine. Before they both knew it they were laying on the ground kissing each other. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
"Sammy" Bentley whispered," I will always love you"  
Bentley stopped and looked at her eyes, which were sparkling just like before she died and replied.

"I will always love you more than you can ever imagine"

They both smiled. Bentley wiped her hair behind her ear while she moved his hat away from his face. As they were about to kiss something had disturbed them.

"Bentley, Bentley wake up come on buddy stay with me now"

"What's that?" Bentley asked sitting up right listening to the echo. The sound seemed familiar. It was Murray.

"That's people from the real world" Sammy replied," looks like they found you"

He turned to Sammy with a sad expression. He, out of no where hugged Sammy again, not willing to let go. If this was the only way he could see Sammy ever again then he wanted to stay there forever.

When he did wake up he found himself in a hospital bed with his two best buds right by his side.

"Hey buddy" Sly said

"How do you feel" asked Murray

Bentley rubbed his head.

"It's weird I had the craziest dream"

"What was it about?" Asked a voice.

Bentley looked and to his surprise there she was in the hospital bed sitting right at his feet.

"Sammy" Bentley yelled excitedly. He literally jumped into her arms with the biggest smile on his face. He nuzzled his face into her chest like it was a pillow.

"I've missed you so much" he said.

"It's only been a few hours Bentley" she replied looking down at him,smiling.

"But it still feels like forever"

**(****_Hey it's me again I hope you liked it! If you did then please write a review and tell what I could do with the story! Thanks again!)_**


End file.
